Beyond These Walls
by ArSommers
Summary: ["Her Dreams, His Reality" Book 2] Harley frees Deadshot from Belle Reve. Set directly after the final Harley/Joker scene in "Suicide Squad".


"Yes," Harley agreed, still clinging to her rescuer. "Let's go home,"

"But first," the Joker said, "We're going to tear this place apart from the inside out,"

Harley knew exactly what the king of Gotham was talking about. By the time he and his cronies were finished, the only part of Belle Reve that would remain would be the foundation.

"Puddin'," Harley asked sweetly, "Can I ask a favor of you first?"

The Joker gave that her that terrifying smile she loved so much. "Anything,"

"I've made some friends during my time here," she said, "Who would make upstanding citizens in our city. Y'think we could bring them with us?"

The Joker held up a set of keys and dangled them in front of her. "By all means, bring them along,"

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Deadshot said in wide-eyed disbelief as Harley unlocked his cell.

Grinning from ear to ear, Harley took a bow. "Your freedom awaits," She waited for her friend to exit the enclosed space, but he seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"No," Deadshot said after a moment. "If I leave this place and get caught, Amanda Waller will make sure I never visit my little girl again,"

Harley unhooked the hinge and opened the cell door. "You don't have a choice," she said. "Mr. J is destroying this place as we speak,"

"Who?"

"My man,"

The image of the creepy clown in the helicopter raced through Deadshot's memory. "Oh, right,"

"I have a proposition for you!" Harley clasped her hands together excitedly. "Why don't you come with us?"

"To Gotham?" Deadshot asked skeptically.

"Yes," she answered. "The best city in the States,"

Deadshot shook his head. "I can't," he said. "Or at least not yet. When word of what happened here circles around to Batman, the first thing he'll want to do is throw us back in prison,"

"Oh, the Batsy," Harley rolled her eyes and gave a reassuring smile. "If we stick together we can easily take him out,"

The assassin thought back to the day he was captured, how his daughter stood up for the dark night…

Deadshot rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure what I want,"

Harley gave her friend a concerned look. "This place hasn't gotten to you, has it?"

"Somehow, I think it has," Deadshot gestured around him. "These walls, these bars…they cut you out of the world and force you to look inside yourself, you know?"

Harley recalled the dream she had the night before. In the deep sub consciousness corners of her mind, Dr. Harleen Qunizel seemed so real. Even the mere memory sent shivers down Harley's spine. The way she'd been analyzed and scolded…it was unlike anything she'd felt before. Within that dream-world, Harley had even felt _guilty_.

Trying to force the images from her mind's eye, Harley said, "Well, you can follow whatever path you wish. I'm just offering you the get-out-of-jail-free card before-" Harley was cut off by a loud BANG that sounded awfully close to an explosion.

"Well, whatever path I take," Deadshot decided as he joined Harley on the other side of the cell, "It won't be decided within the fiery confines of this place,"

"Good choice," Harley embraced her friend. "I wish you all of the best,"

While Deadshot wasn't one for hugs, certain situations, such as farewells, required one to return the gesture. Putting his arms around his friend, Deadshot whispered, "You too,"

The hallways were empty as Harley made her way through. The sound of alarms was music to Harley's ears, and she all but skipped through the corridors as the warning lights flashed. Freedom…what a sweet gift it was! She didn't think anything could bring her spirits down…until she passed a mirror.

Out of the corner of her eye, Harley caught of glimpse of Dr. Quinzel's reflection. When she turned to look, Dr. Quinzel raised a finger to her lips and made an audible "shhh" sound. And then, just as quickly as she appeared, the doctor vanished.

[Dr. Harleen Quinzel will return in the next installment, "The Arkham Diaries". The doctor will see you shortly...]


End file.
